


四面楚歌

by number9dream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 因为写很烂羞愧难当，当初发没过多久就迅速隐藏的以藏咕哒男
Kudos: 3





	四面楚歌

他在梦中被斩首，头颅落地的声音钝重而湿黏，像铅块，像铅块砸碎迦勒底的一只草莓起司蛋糕。对，那个红色弓兵总是烘蛋糕，他亲切过头的御主经常捧着一整只进来，用塑料刀切了怪模怪样的一块交到他手里，味道又甜又新奇。还有一次，达芬奇养在书房的几株花开了，那些花会在阴影里发出磷光，藤丸便兴冲冲地请他去看，虽然他只是抄着手站在一旁，看他的男孩御主头上小小的发旋，一个乳白色的涡，奶精球溶进清咖还没搅匀的样子。不知道过了多长时间，他终于意识到藤丸在他这里逗留得太久了。

  
以藏醒来时看到男孩的脸。迦勒底封闭的钢灰色房间，没有他记忆里因风和树枝而摇闪不定的那类遥远月光，很多次他一个人被遗落在那样月光下，茫然又机械地甩落刀上的血肉，从别人柔软的尸身上踩过去，使他们像海绵块似的挤出一注血，却一时忘了自己要做什么或去哪里。

  
他什么也不懂。

  
壁灯投下的一团光浸着藤丸睡着的侧脸，像颗包了整只昆虫的琥珀。天花板上浮动茄色数字，秒数像他的太阳穴一样跳个不停。烦人的现代科技。他撑起身来，喘着气，摸了一下自己的脖子，然后迟迟想到几小时前，御主请他来房间聊天，接着又天真无邪地要留他睡觉。他半开玩笑地威胁：老朽可能趁夜就把你杀了哦？藤丸说，可是我觉得以藏先生是好人。

  
他觉得好笑。放屁，迦勒底这么多从者，藤丸恐怕不觉得其中任何一个坏。难道所有人都轮流来御主房里睡？这床太人尽可夫。而他的御主无知地睡在那里，睡梦像裹在食品橱幽暗中一罐甜炼奶（在茶水间里，他站在藤丸身后，边捏纸杯玩边看着少年按饮品机的电子屏， _“印度茶拿铁”，“十二盎司”，“热”_ ，他获取的现代知识不足以支撑起对这些事物的想象。藤丸递给他抹茶拿铁，蹲下去打开柜子翻罐装炼乳时，露了一节白背和上面魔术烧伤，他把手探进黑暗，摸索很久）。屋子角落是从书房搬来的磷光花，花朵幼小，挨挨挤挤在一块儿，以藏记得他小时的消遣，很久之前的一群被捕困无处可去的萤火虫。很久以前。他想，像一篇外国童话的开头会说的那样。他生前还会做这样无忧无虑的梦，醒来却发现自己四面楚歌。


End file.
